1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with novel substituted pyrazinylpiperazinyltriazolopyridinones and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof which are useful as analgesic agents, to pharmaceutical preparations containing these compounds, and to methods of administering these compounds to an animal or human.